fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
END
Summary ] END was once the supreme evil of The Immortal Mythos. Lingering outside of all things, END looms over all of Creation and seeks to return the entirety of the verse to true nothingness. He is directly responsible for the "death" of Kaius and is feared by the Omnius'. After the battle for Creation, END was offered a peaceful solution by Izreldan: he would cloak Creation and remove it from END's sight, hence allowing him to have an uninterrupted Void without the light of Creation. END accepted Izreldan's offer and rejoiced once his home was restored to its natural state, or at least it appeared so from his perspective; even further, Izreldan taught END how to restrict his own power and told him that he was welcome to enter Creation with him, which END did and he proceeded to meet the main cast. Since these events transpired, Izreldan and END have displayed mutual respect for one another, despite being Creator and Destroyer. Appearance END has a highly ominous but surprisingly humanoid appearance; his skin is obsidian black and he has glowing red eyes, he was noted by Izreldan to have a body type similar to his own, END is very toned and tall with a polymorphic body that can form weapons and spikes at will. Due to his mostly normal appearance, Izreldan underestimated END at first but quickly shifted back on guard after all the previous Omnius' warned him that END was a threat. Personality END is very composed and logical, he talks very little but he has displayed that he does not act superior to anyone he meets; on the contrary, END has treated both Primordia and Izreldan with respect and was willing to negotiate a peaceful solution with Izreldan after their fight. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral (originally Evil) Name: END Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate Evil Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: N/A Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: His home, the True Void. Dislikes: Creation, as to him it is like a light in a dark room or a noisy neighbor. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Unknown Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Izreldan Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Main Theme: So Say We All Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, True Void Manipulation, Danmaku, Ultimate Erasure, Reality Warping (Beyond Cosmic Power), Corruption (Type 3), Telekinesis (Type 2), Power Bestowal, Self-Sealing (Type 2; Can seal his own power so he can exist within Creation without destroying it) Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Type 2, and Type 3), Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 5 and 10) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Fought New Omnius Izreldan to a stalemate and the latter had to break his own limits and fight with everything he had to defeat END. Just a fragment of his power enhanced Primordia to the extent where she could overwhelm Kaius and leave him with a permanent wound that he could not remove and contributed to his "death". Kaius referred to END as a "higher being" and the spirits of all the previous Omnius' were afraid of END) Speed: Irrelevant (Matched New Omnius Izreldan in close combat. Vastly superior to Kaius and Primordia) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Equal in strength to New Omnius Izreldan and vastly superior to Kaius and Primordia) Striking Strength: Outerversal (Harmed New Omnius Izreldan with his strikes and shook the entirety of the True Void by trading blows with him) Durability: Outerverse level (Took several attacks from New Omnius Izreldan and was only defeated when the latter broke his limits and hit END with everything he had) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters